


Секреты и их семьи

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: Дину перевалило за двадцать шесть, и почти все эти годы он потратил на то, чтобы истреблять нечисть. Он привык считать себя единственным наследником «семейного дела», но из посмертного письма отца узнал о существовании своего брата.





	Секреты и их семьи

Дин сидел на скамье и не читал книгу, которую держал в руках.

Он был здесь впервые. До недавнего времени единственное, с чем ассоциировался Стэндфордский университет, – тот самый тюремный эксперимент. И если так подумать, Дин тоже намеревается провести над своей жизнью опыт с сомнительными последствиями.

Мимикрируя под окружающую студенческую массу, Дин выжидал, цепко отслеживая выходы из интересующего его общежития. Судя по буклетам, оно было самым понтовым на кампусе – комнаты на одного, к каждой – санузел и кухонька. Да и сам фасад был весь из себя по-калифонийскому солнечный, аж тошно. На заднем фоне маячил силуэт Башни Гувера. Нервировал, но деться от него было некуда: во всем кампусе единственное место, где не было видно Башню Гувера – это сама Башня. Остальная застройка подобострастно распласталась перед ней ниц, и взгляд поневоле цеплялся за вертикальную дуру, отвлекался от того, на что действительно следовало смотреть.

Дин заклинал всех существующих богов веселья, чтобы в погожий выходной день они выманили Сэма из его берлоги. Чем раньше они встретятся, тем меньше шансов, что Дин передумает.

Ему ничего не стоило выведать, где именно жил интересующий его человек, но ломиться туда казалось не лучшей идеей. Встреча должна была выглядеть случайной и непринужденной, а сыгранная на двери барабанная дробь с трудом тянула на случайность. Можно было бы притвориться, что ошибся комнатой, но Дин не стал бы делать ставку на то, что Сэм настолько дружелюбен, чтобы приглашать к себе на чай каждого, кто к нему постучится.

Засада – вернее. В общественном месте было проще найти повод завязать беседу.

Почти как охота. 

Это ощущение было сподручным. Позволяло действовать рационально, не отвлекаться на эмоции. На душе был раздрай, а Дин не мог себе позволить расклеиваться.

* * *

Бога не существовало, но Дина он любил.

Час спустя в веренице исторгаемых общагой студиозусов нарисовалась долговязая лохматая фигура. Легко было опознать.

Сэм, как и остальные, оседлал велик. Дин подготовился к этому, держал под рукой позаимствованный Трек. Поездка стала тем еще испытанием. У Дина не было опыта слежки за велосипедами и на велосипедах. Крутя педали, он переживал непереносимо сильный приступ любовной тоски по отцовской Импале. Нет, неверно. По своей. Своей Импале. Сердце кольнуло. Дин отогнал несвоевременные мысли.

Как он прикинул, Сэм прокладывал траекторию в сторону библиотечного корпуса. Зубрила хренов. Уже своего рода первое впечатление. Дин прокрутил в голове пару сценариев знакомства в библиотеке, но осуществить не успел. От Сэма он держался на почтительном расстоянии, и прежде чем успел зайти в здание, преследуемый уже вернулся к велику, вбросив в рюкзак небольшой томик.

Дин сцепил зубы и позволил катать себя дальше.

Следующей остановкой стал местный бар, о чем не догадаешься по туманной вывеске. Заведение устроилось на отшибе, чтобы не портить идиллический рекламный фасад этого мирка.

Надо же. Может, парень и не был безнадежен.

Или да. Но по крайней мере, оригинален.

Сев в конце стойки, Сэм раскрыл книгу и принялся ее читать, обращая мало внимания на заказанное пиво, шум и дрянное освещение. Дин готов был поспорить, что это – самое неподходящее место для учебы во всем кампусе.

«Фрик» – заклеймил Дин. Мысль отозвалась отголоском облегчения. Как будто бы он подспудно опасался, что Сэм окажется слишком нормальным для того, чтобы найти к нему подход. А так – спасибо за отличный повод завязать разговор. Дин приземлился на соседний стул, мысленно напоминая себе не задать вопросов о том, не замечал ли собеседник странных звуков или запахов. Это была не охота. Даже если похоже. Сэм не был монстром.

– Интересный выбор читального зала.

– Каждому свое.

Дин не так представлял себе его голос. Дин вообще не так его себе представлял.

– Похоже на способ привлечь к себе внимание, – улыбнулся Дин. Впервые за последнее время. Не вполне искренне, но и без фальши. Он всерьез проникся своей ролью. Почти поверил, что эта беседа не имела второго дна.

Сэм посмотрел на Дина оценивающе и чуть заинтересовано. Ответил на улыбку – намеком почти, но на щеках появились ямочки. Дин вглядывался в черты и думал о том, что фотографии не соврали: они с братом были совсем не похожи. Не то чтобы это опровергало родство. Но тем сложнее было поверить.

– По крайней мере, твое привлек.

– Дин, – представился, протягивая руку. Сэм пожал ее – крепко и коротко.

– Сэм, – сообщил он. – В этом году заканчиваешь? – поддержал разговор, и Дин понял, что контакт установлен.

– Я даже не начинал.

– И как же тебя сюда занесло?

– Мой младший брат нацелился на Стэнфорд. Я заглянул осмотреться, свое впечатление составить. Может, еще не поздно отговорить его тратить свою жизнь на ерунду.

– На что же тогда стоит тратить жизнь?

– Например, спасать людей от чудовищ? – вроде как в шутку предположил Дин, прощупывая почву, тестируя реакцию.

– Разве не этим занимается юридическая система?

– Я имел в виду другое. Ну знаешь… Не знаешь, – скорее самому себе договорил Дин, и постарался перевести разговор на нейтральное, цивильное.

* * *

Сэм Харрисон, двадцать два года. Два последних были щедро отданы бакалаврату Стэнфордского университета. Проживал там же, на кампусе. До этого вместе с отцом жил в Лоуренсе. Отец – Эрик Харрисон, пятьдесят лет, бейсбольный тренер команды «Канзас-Сити Роялс». Мать – Мэри Харрисон, два года назад умерла от инсульта.

Если отбросить всю мишуру, примерно на этом заканчивались те основные факты, которые Дин почерпнул из интернета и по своим каналам, чтобы морально подготовиться к встрече лицом к лицу.

Сэм Харрисон, немножко чудик, не глуп, ироничен, приятен в общении, в правильной пропорции вреден, зеленый совсем и цивил до мозга костей – примерно такое впечатление осталось от личного знакомства.

Цивил, мать вашу.

Цивил. Это подкосило. В смысле... Не то чтобы в письме отец прямо говорил о том, что Сэм был в курсе сверхъестественной стороны мироустройства, но… Разве могло быть по-другому? Это все равно, как если бы сын Аль Капоне был последним человеком на земле, который бы не знал о папочкиных теневых делишках.

Но если Сэм пребывал в блаженном неведении, тогда Дин нахрен ему не сдался со своей семейной драмой и планами мести – такие выводы напрашивались сами собой.

Не стоило лезть к Сэму. Сейчас – не стоило. Сэм был достаточно обычным парнем для того, чтобы вписываться в мир обычных людей. Более того. У него наклевывались такие перспективы, каких у Дина никогда не было и не будет. Дин умел убивать монстров, отлично умел, но, пожалуй, это единственное призвание, в котором он был по-настоящему хорош. Сэм – из тех, кто мог уютно устроиться в этом мире, чтобы такие как Дин охраняли его, его будущую жену и будущих детей от дряни, которая предпочитала ночь и человеческие потроха.

У Дина не было никаких прав подсирать Сэму его американскую мечту. 

Он смутно представлял, как должны поступать братья, но, наверное, именно вот так. Из соображений как лучше для брата.

Если и стоило вываливать их семейные тайны, то после того, как Сэм получит свой диплом, а Дин уничтожит тварь, убившую отца.

Так Дин решил. Так было бы правильно.

Месяц спустя Дин взял курс на Пало-Альто. Не потому что где-то неподалеку была работа. Работы как раз не предвиделось. С охотой вообще последнее время было туго. Обычно именно отец находил дела. Или им их скидывал Бобби. Но отец превратился в пепел, а Бобби больше не делился наводками, аргументируя это тем, что Дин остался без напарника. Охотиться в одиночку в любом случае было рисковым занятием, но ладно еще бывалые охотники-одиночки. Их выбор. А вот когда привык, что кто-то всегда прикрывает спину, начинать сражаться без поддержки – все равно что способ самоубийства. По крайней мере, в таком состоянии, как у Дина.

Дин был не в себе с тех пор, как потерял отца.

Это все было мнение Бобби, не Дина.

Дин злился, спорил, пытался доказать, что как раз охота – именно то, что ему сейчас нужно, чтобы не слететь с катушек. Бобби предлагал присоединиться к ним с Руфусом, но от такой подачки Дин отказался. Он знал, что еще один человек в их давно сработавшуюся команду был совсем не нужен.

Жаль, что в «Доме у дороги» не было доски объявлений. Мол, «Мой напарник мертв, ищу замену и собутыльника, просьба обращаться по телефону…». А что, надо бы подбросить Эллен идею.

Впрочем, Дин и без объявлений знал, что был единственным, у кого оказалось вакантно место напарника. Кроме Джона Винчестера за последние полгода не погиб никто из охотников. До него были Уолт и Рой, но вампиры досуха выпили обоих. Им не пришлось переживать утрату, двигаться дальше. Еще раньше разодрали Айзека, но после смерти мужа Тамара бросила ремесло и исчезла с радаров.

По всему выходило, что даже в их благородной нелегальной специальности, не предусматривающей соцпакет, Дина умудрились признать профнепригодным и выпнуть в принудительный отпуск.

Дин, наверное, сам был виноват. В том, что честно рассказал при каких обстоятельствах был убит отец. Этим он заслужил себе репутацию поехавшего психа. Потому что демоны были из разряда инопланетян и йети. Считалось, что их уже давно не было или же никогда и не было. А если и да, адские исчадия не обладали теми силами, что описывал Дин. 

Дин мог бы поверить, что демона не существовало. Потому что любые попытки доказать обратное, найти хоть одну зацепку, заканчивались ничем. Дин не смог ничего сделать для своего отца. Ни до, ни после его смерти.

Сжигая тело на погребальном костре, Дин полагал, что по завещанию ему причиталась Импала и месть, но оказалось, что в наследство ему достался младший брат.

Дин мог поехать куда угодно и делать, что угодно, но снова отправился нанести визит незнакомому парню, с которым у них общего – один приятный вечер и одна на двоих кровь. С Сэмом он на самом деле классно отдохнул. Впервые с того момента, как не смог спасти отца, Дин провел время в компании человека, который не был в курсе, что его жизнь лежала в руинах. Сэм не смотрел на него, как на гранату с выдернутой чекой, не осторожничал в словах. Даже Бобби считал, что Дин сломался, а он не сломался, просто там, где раньше был отец, теперь зияла черная дыра из тех, вглядываться в которые чревато.

Да, вечер был приятным, но что значил приятный вечер? Дин бы не стал пытаться его повторить, даже если бы вместо беззлобных препирательств с Сэмом прокувыркался в постели с симпатичной девчонкой. Таких девчонок – доступных и не травящих душу сочувствием – можно было найти в любом городе. 

Зачем же было усложнять?

Дин копался в себе, пытался разобраться, что же тянуло его обратно к Сэму. То, что брат – это понятно. Но скорее даже то, что знал, что брат. Ведь если бы они действительно пересеклись случайно, в другое время и при других обстоятельствах – запомнил бы Дин это знакомство? Вряд ли. 

И что же тогда? Дин цеплялся за знание о том, что они – родня, потому что Сэм вроде как обязан был быть ему близким и небезразличным? 

Дин привык, что семья – главное, и не был готов остаться один? Хотел найти замену не напарнику? Отцу?

Блядство.

Утопающий и соломинка, мать вашу.

Может, и не зря его теперь жалели все, кому ни попадя. Он и вправду был жалок. Но прощание с братом оставило ощущение смятения, незавершенности, и Дин надеялся: уж в этот раз он поймет, что чувствовал по поводу самого факта существования Сэма.

Вообще-то у Дина были все права злиться на младшего брата, у которого было все то, чего не было у старшего.

Еще Дин мог злиться на мать, которая его бросила. На отца, который обманывал. На демона, который без видимых на то причин отпустил Дина живым. На себя, который предпочел бы, чтобы не отпустил.

Слишком много поводов. Не хватало злости на все.

– Какие люди! Привет, Дин, – поздоровался Сэм, завидев Дина на месте, которое в прошлый раз облюбовал сам. Теперь ему оставалось сесть рядом.

– Никак не можешь выкинуть меня из головы? – подвигал бровями Дин.

Было приятно, что узнал, и что запомнил имя. В конце концов, у него не было повода придавать значения якобы случайному и мимолетному общению в баре. Дин почему-то был интуитивно уверен, что это – правильное место для засады, хотя и не было никаких гарантий, что Сэм часто проводит выходные подобным образом.

– Кто бы говорил. Ты сам опять из-за брата приехал или меня преследуешь?

– Может, обе версии правильные, может, ни одна, – продолжил дразниться Дин.

– Придурок. 

– Сучка.

* * *

В общей сложности общение с Сэмом длилось часов тридцать. Совсем мало, если подумать. Или же – целые полгода, если сплюсовать время с промежутками, когда они не виделись. За эти месяцы Дин еще три раза заезжал в Стэнфорд. После особенно дрянной работы. Находил Сэма в баре и зависал с ним. Это было своего рода отдушиной, свежей струей. Потому что Сэм не походил ни на кого из знакомых Дина. Было приятным разнообразием окунуться в болтовню без мешков соли, разрытых могил и новых шрамов.

У Дина никогда не было нормальной жизни в ее традиционном понимании, наверное, он даже и не хотел, чтобы была, но подышать чужой нормальностью было в удовольствие. Особенно вот так, после охот. Чтобы понимать ради чего все было.

Сэм, правда, – тот исключительный случай, когда человек умудрялся одновременно быть абсолютно нормальным и полнейшим фриком.

Иногда казалось, что Сэм ждал его визитов, но чаще Дин отдавал себе отчет, что теория не выдерживала никакой критики. Вынужденная скрытность Дина сковывала, удерживала дистанцию. Дружба складывалась как-то странно, неуверенно, не выходила за пределы совместных посиделок у барной стойки. Они даже так и не обменялись телефонными номерами, оставив встречи на волю случая и Дина. 

Шестой их вечер нарушил устоявшиеся традиции. Сэм предложил подняться к нему в общагу, посмотреть кино.

Дин устроился на кровати, с любопытством оглядывая и комментируя обстановку, вместо того, чтобы следить за происходящим на экране ноутбука. Больше всего его поразил сломанный замок на входной двери. Дин прохаживался по безалаберности Сэма смачно, изобретательно.

Сэм наклонился заткнуть его поцелуем. Без особых расшаркиваний. Словно вариант, что Дин не броситься с энтузиазмом с ним лизаться, даже не рассматривался.

Какого черта?

– Какого черта? – спросил Дин, резко отпрянув.

На лице Сэма отразилось удивление, изрядно разбавленное обидой. Как будто Дин сначала согласился, а потом вдруг дал задний ход.

– Я тебя неправильно понял?

Они были одни, на кровати, смотрели фильм. Вполне дружеская обстановка, хотя какие они нахрен друзья? Все-таки между ними – тридцать часов, а не полгода.

Черт, если так прокрутить события назад, это Дин понял его неправильно.

Бар. Пара бокалов и улыбок. «Поднимемся ко мне?».

Стоило взглянуть с этого ракурса, Дин почувствовал себя ограниченным идиотом. Казалось бы, куда яснее было дать понять о намерениях, чем позвать к себе на кино? Чертовы гендерные стереотипы. Если бы на месте Сэма была девчонка, Дин бы и на секунду не решил, что речь шла действительно о кино, а не о сексе. Но это же был Сэм. Парень. Брат.

Твою мать. Брат.

Только сейчас дошло, господи.

– Ты мой брат, – сказал Дин вслух.

– Что?

– Ты мой брат.

Дин не собирался признаваться, что они братья. Еще вчера, да господи, еще пять минут назад, до этой попытки поцеловать – не собирался. Потому что думалось: если начинать говорить, нужно говорить до конца, а макать Сэма в сверхъестественное, как в дерьмо, казалось неправильным. Но это было не единственной причиной молчать. Дину нравилось, что Сэм общался с ним просто так. Не потому что они были семьей, а потому обязаны были поладить. А просто потому что у них действительно получалось ладить. Вся эта тема с братьями трахала Дина в мозг. Он не знал, что от него требовалось, и вешать все эти сомнения еще и на Сэма казалось ни к чему. Дин был уверен, что поступал как лучше.

Черт возьми. Надо же было так облажаться.

– Дин, ты вроде взрослый мальчик. Мне ли тебя учить? Обычно говорят «Дело не в тебе, дело во мне». «Ты мой брат» – хреновый способ отшить.

– Сэм. Выслушай меня…

Дин рассказал о том, что прошлым летом его отец погиб от несчастного случая, и не рассказал о том, что несчастный случай – это демон. Рассказал о том, как вместе с завещанием была вложена рукописная записка о том, что у Дина есть брат, и не рассказал о том, как искал о нем информацию через любые возможные источники. Дин не врал, но не говорил всей правды. Да он и сам не знал всей правды, не знал ни единого «Почему». Его монолог не особо обогатил фактами уже сказанное. «Ты мой брат» – к этому все сводилось, лишние слова всего лишь пытались сделать так, чтобы это заявление перестало выглядеть неудачной шуткой.

Сэм терпеливо дослушал, пока Дин не заткнулся.

– Почему ты сразу мне не сказал? – спросил ровным, блеклым голосом, который Дин ни разу у него не слышал.

– Честно? Я хотел присмотреться к тебе, понять, из какого ты теста. Прости. Я не думал, что…

– Что ты, блядь, не думал? Что я в тебя влюблюсь? – тем же отстраненным тоном сказал Сэм, диссонируя со смыслом слов.

– Что ты..?

Сэм ударил его. Вмазал с щедрым размахом. Кулаком по носу. Вся выучка Дина не имела значения, он не успел отреагировать и поставить блок, оглушенный тем, другим ударом, который словами. Дин зажал рукой хлещущую из носа кровь. Инстинкты требовали ответить ударом на удар, но если им поддаться – они с Сэмом сцепятся намертво. Так нельзя.

– Иди на хрен, – пожелал Сэм, распахивая дверь. – Просто проваливай обратно туда, откуда взялся.

* * *

Дин попытался вернуться к поискам демона, но в этом не наметилось никакого прогресса, а убиваться о стену и превращаться в одержимого местью… Дин видел такое, и обещал себе таким не стать.

Но это было единственным, что хоть как-то отвлекало от мыслей о Сэме.

Отсутствие номеров выходило боком. Даже если бы Сэму вдруг захотелось забрать назад свои слова о нежелании видеть Дина, ему бы пришлось звонить в рельсу. Впрочем, первый шаг Сэм бы в любом случае не стал делать, но хотя бы у самого Дина была возможность прощупать почву. Чутье подсказывало ему, что если объявиться слишком рано, это только усугубит ситуацию.

Нос Дина наконец-то вернулся к человеческому состоянию. Этого как, было достаточно по времени, чтобы Сэм успел поостыть?

Дин отказывался даже рассматривать тот вариант, в котором дверь захлопнулась навсегда. Он не был согласен терять Сэма – брата, друга, неважно. Просто Сэма. Ладно, Дин сделал ему больно, но тот же не мог вот так его за это возненавидеть, он же сказал, что… Так стоп. Еще не хватало успокаивать себя мыслями, что Сэм не мог его возненавидеть, раз уже был влюблен. Влюблен за тридцать часов, как же. Они запутались, оба. Но это же не должно было стать концом всего?

Они просто начали не с того, и, по-хорошему, им бы вернуться назад и переиграть, но жизнь устроена не так. Ключевой поворот был пропущен и оставалось ехать вперед, надеясь, что рано или поздно удастся свернуть в нужном направлении, запоздало скорректировав курс.

Судя по газетам, в Стэнфорде завелся вервольф. Труп без сердца – почти без вариантов.

Может, это было знаком. Или хотя бы поводом.

Но Дин попытался поступить правильно. Не лезть в это самому. У охотников, как и у врачей, личная заинтересованность могла стать помехой объективности, поставить в наивысший приоритет «защитить близкого», а не «спасти невинных». Но Бобби с Руфусом забрались едва ли не в Мексику, преследуя изворотливого шейпшифтера, а Дин был в паре городов от Пало-Альто. 

Сэм был в опасности прямо сейчас. Еще недавно самое страшное, что грозило младшему брату – низкий бал, а теперь он мог стать чьим-то легким перекусом.

Дин вел Импалу, на ходу прикидывая, каким образом получить доступ к месту преступления. У него были документы на имя агента Дина Смита. Неплохой вариант, учитывая, что за все время встреч с Сэмом ни разу не всплыла фамилия Дина. Дин не слишком хотел ее афишировать – Сэм мог слышать фамилию бывшего мужа матери. Так что «Смит» не шел вразрез с тем, что Сэм знал о своем воскресном приятеле. Может, он даже поверил бы, что Дин агент. Вполне вписывалось в его уклончивые ответы о работе. Черт, да с конспирацией Дина Сэм, наверное, считал его каким-то бандитом. Уж лучше ФБР. Эти мудаки хотя бы законопорядочны, а Сэм уважал закон, раз поперся в юриспруденцию.

Стоп. Нет. О чем Дин вообще? Он же огорошил Сэма новостями о братстве, тот наверняка должен был попытаться нарыть информацию о прошлом своей матери, так что настоящую фамилию Дина уже должен был выяснить. Не стоило рисковать. Конечно, Сэм был один на целый университетский городок, и все же расхаживать мимо него и его знакомых в пафосном костюме и с фальшивым удостоверением ФБРовца – так себе затея. Придется обойтись без легенд, которые легко мог бы разоблачить Сэм. Вряд ли они с братом вообще пересекутся, если не заходить в бар и его общагу, но мало ли.

Конечно же, они пересеклись.

Уже стемнело, время двигалось к ночи. Дин завязал с опросом поредевших студентов, сидел на скамье. Почувствовал, что кто-то пристально на него смотрит. Огляделся.

Сэм.

Господи, как же Дин соскучился.

Понял это, только когда увидел. И когда успел так привязаться? Может, и существовала некая магия крови. Иначе как объяснить, что человек, с которым виделись всего несколько раз, ощущался совсем-совсем своим?

Дин напомнил себе, на какой паршивой ноте они разошлись. Это помогло взять себя в руки.

Сэм стоял в стороне, как будто не собирался здороваться или подходить, но и не попытался скрыться незамеченным. Дин сам поднялся и направился к нему. После сухого обмена приветствиями они, не сговариваясь, направились куда-то в сторону парка. Долго бродили молча.

Идти было легко: полная луна щедро заливала окрестности светом. Это было бы охренительно романтичной прогулкой, если бы только где-то рядом не шлялся вервольф.

– Знаешь, ты чуть не лишил меня отца, – заговорил Сэм, не поворачивая головы.

– Прости, что?

– Я сделал тест ДНК. Мой отец – не мой биологический отец.

Дин постарался не показать, что удивился, пусть Сэм и не смотрел на него. Из письма отца вроде как следовало, что Сэм – его брат по матери. Все было еще ближе?

– Ты с ним об этом говорил?

– Нет. Хотел, но… Если он знает, я не хочу об этом знать. Если нет – я не хочу, чтобы он узнал. Потому что Джон – твой отец. А мой у меня все еще есть, чтобы там не говорили лабораторные анализы. Отец – это тот, кто учил меня играть в бейсбол и водить машину, а не мужик, который когда-то трахнул мою мать.

– Это такая иносказательная история о том, что брат – это тот, кто в детстве отдавал тебе свою часть конфет, а не парень, который приперся с историей, больше подходящей для мыльных сериалов, чем для реальности? – спросил Дин, не особо преуспев в том, чтобы скрыть, как его задели слова Сэма.

– Я не знаю, что такое иметь брата. Я не чувствую тебя своим братом. Может, если бы у меня получилось, я бы перестал тебя хотеть. Но я не могу.

Признание обожгло уши.

– Говоришь так, будто это моя вина, что ты на меня запал, – огрызнулся Дин, маскируя неловкость.

– Ты за мной ухаживал.

– Я за тобой не ухаживал, – возразил Дин. – Мне девушки нравятся, – сказал, словно это могло добавить убедительности.

– Что-то я не заметил, чтобы в моем присутствии ты хоть с одной девушкой заигрывал. Ты флиртовал со мной.

– Я не… – начал было Дин. Это однообразное «я не» – «ты – да» грозило затянуться, но где-то недалеко от них раздался крик – и все вышло из-под контроля. Понеслось на бешеной скорости, как всегда бывало на охотах. Дин кричал Сэму не лезть, но тот все равно рванул за ним. 

Над убитой девушкой стоял парень, искаженный луной, кровью и злобой. Глаза, когти, зубы – сложно было бы не заметить нечеловечность черт.

Вместо того, чтобы напасть на новых жертв, монстр бросился прочь во тьму. 

– Это еще что за чертовщина? – ошарашенно спросил Сэм.

– Почти в точку. Вервольф. Ты знаешь его? Человеком, я имею в виду?

Наверное, Дин зря использовал деловой тон, Сэм сходу сделал выводы:

– Мать твою, Дин! Знаешь, я только подошел к мысли о том, чтобы простить тебя за вранье… А ты что, за монстрами гоняешься? Ты, блядь, издеваешься?

– Я тебе не врал кем работаю. Просто не сказал. 

– Ты должен был сказать! – приспичило Сэму попререкаться над трупом. 

– А ты бы мне поверил? Да черта с два! Ты бы посчитал меня психом, вообразившим себя звездой бразильского ремейка «Ван Хельсинга». А теперь еще раз – ты знаешь его?

Сэм его знал. Это упростило задачу. Они имели представление, куда он вернется.

– Значит, «Ван Хельсинг»? – подытожил Сэм часы спустя, когда все кончилось.

– Прости меня.

– За что именно ты просишь прощения?

– За то, что поставил под удар твое право на нормальную жизнь.

– Какая чушь. Спасибо, что спас.

– Спас? – недоуменно переспросил Дин, пытаясь вспомнить, когда успел вывести Сэма из-под удара.

– Я в общем. Я думал, что ты мудак, а ты своей шеей рискуешь ради других. Не каждый сможет.

– У тебя неплохо получилось. В генах заложено, наверное. Бросай ты это дерьмо, и будем охотиться вместе, – пошутил Дин, делая свой вклад в попытки разрядить обстановку.

– Ну просто предложение, от которого я не смогу отказаться, – с сарказмом заметил Сэм, хотя похвала Дина была вполне искренней.

Сэм здорово держался. Во время организации ловушки для вервольфа он не паниковал, не мешался, на лету схватывал указания. Как для цивила, у него были отличные реакции.

И сейчас вот он тоже не выглядел перепуганным или раздавленным той жуткой и кровожадной стороной мира, с которой столкнулся. Сэм вел себя с Дином так, будто пережитое сегодня сгладило между ними углы. Напомнило о том, что было важно, а что – нет.

– Извини. Ты был прав, а я – нет, – вернулся Дин к тому, на чем их прервал вервольф. – Со стороны то, как я... Может быть, я просто не знаю, как нужно вести себя с друзьями.

У Дина был Бобби, но Бобби знал его еще мелким пацаном, и его дружба всегда отдавала отеческим покровительством. Были еще полезные знакомства среди охотников, были цивилы, обязанные ему жизнью. Те, кто никогда не отказал бы ему в услуге или помощи. Но у Дина не было кого-то… для души, без взаимных долгов и обязанностей. Может, поэтому он так не хотел вешать долги на Сэма.

– Стоп. Сразу стоп, – прервал его Сэм. – Ты не виноват. Было глупо обвинять тебя. Ты должен был сказать раньше, кто ты мне, но черт уже с ним.

– Второй шанс? – закинул удочку Дин.

– Да. Только… Больше не ври мне. Не замалчивай ничего. 

– Обещаю.

– Дин, – продолжал колебаться Сэм. – Я не стану притворяться, что ничего к тебе не чувствую. Я так не умею. Перетерпишь? Когда перегорит – я сам скажу.

– Значит, мир? – протянул руку Дин.

– Значит, оставь уже мне наконец свой гребанный номер телефона, – сказал Сэм, отвечая на рукопожатие. 

Дин едва сдержался, чтобы не дернуть его к себе, сграбастав в охапку. До того хотелось сделать хоть что-то, выразить хоть часть эмоций.

* * *

Дин никогда не испытывал угрызений совести за способы, которыми так или иначе подворовывал у своей страны. Считалось, что нечисти не существовало, охотников тоже, а потому несуществующим охотникам на несуществующую нечисть никто не собирался устанавливать тариф на услуги. Совмещать охоту с нормальной работой было выше человеческих способностей, так что все это финансовое мошенничество – своего рода налог на безопасность, дань за то, что такие как Дин в меру своих сил охраняли людей с официальными зарплатами.

Но сегодня Дин поймал себя на том, что чувствовал неловкость, расплачиваясь за бензин фальшивой кредиткой. С отцом у них случалось по три дела на неделю. А теперь? До вервольфа в Стэнфорде был вендиго в Лост Крике, а до него – затянувшееся затишье. И хотя у охотников не существовало норм, Дин чувствовал себя так, будто не справлялся с выработкой, брал плату за работу, которую не выполнил.

Поездки к Сэму жрали бензин, бензин жрал деньги.

И раз уж последнее время Дин скорее числился борцом со злом, чем реально им являлся, стоило бы перебраться поближе к городу, в который он планировал наведываться с непоколебимой периодичностью. Дин снял на отшибе Сан-Франциско недорогое жилье, устроился механиком в местную мастерскую. Почти как у нормальных людей. Все это было временно, конечно.

«Встретимся в баре часов в семь?» – написал Дин, распаковавшись на новом месте. С момента объявления перемирия прошло уже две недели, и с тех пор они с Сэмом еще не виделись.

«Лучше сразу поднимайся ко мне» – ответил Сэм.

«Не бойся. Обещаю не лезть с поцелуями» – блямкнуло еще одно смс.

«Сучка».

«Придурок».

Дин поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбался, глядя в экран. И когда это они успели обзавестись своим паролем-отзывом? А вот успели. «Придурок» был самым емким доказательством того, что Сэм будет рад его увидеть.

«Я тоже соскучился» – парировал Дин, но одернул палец, прежде чем отправить сообщение. 

Идиот.

Потом он опять будет говорить, что не давал повода, и Сэм себе на ровном месте все выдумал?

В семь часов Дин толкнул двери, которые радушно распахнулись. Сэм не обеспокоился починкой замка.

– Привет.

– Заходи. Можешь сесть на стул, если так будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Дин закатил глаза и демонстративно устроился на кровати рядом с Сэмом.

– Как твои дела? – спросил, чтобы завязать разговор.

– Нет-нет-нет, даже не начинай! Как мои дела, я разорялся каждый раз, когда ты уклончиво улыбался, и всячески нагнетал вокруг себя ауру таинственности. Сейчас твой черед.

– Что ты хочешь услышать?

– Вервольфы существуют. Что еще?

Дин полвечера распинался о своем специфическом ремесле. Это было чертовски странно. Обычно подобные байки травились разве что в баре у Эллен, но там – другое: то, что должно было выглядеть как обмен опытом, сводилось к еще одному способу помериться членами. А Сэм… Сэм был большим ребенком, который с жадным любопытством слушал сказки.

Может, и получится отчасти наверстать прошлое, которого у них не было. Ведь этим же в детстве занимаются старшие братья? Рассказывают на ночь истории, в которых живут фантастические существа, а добро всегда побеждает зло?

Ну да, только младшие братья не пялятся в ответ с таким вожделением. Полгода назад Дин бы подумал, что с восхищением, но не после того, как ему разжевали разницу.

Про кирима и проклятье, передающееся через поцелуи, Дин упомянул зря, он сам знал. Намеренно подставился.

– Надеюсь, я от тебя ничего не подхватил? – наигранно запереживал Сэм. – Я-то наивно считал, что целоваться можно и без резинок.

Вот, опять. К месту и не к месту. Как будто Сэм считал, что если достаточно долго смеяться над их маленьким инцестным конфузом, он перестанет восприниматься всерьез. Да только Дину это баламутило неприятный осадок – не вины, скорее – собственной глупости.

– Ладно, понял, наш поцелуй теперь – твоя любимая тема для обтачивания остроумия. Видимо, я был слишком хорош, чтобы так просто выкинуть это из головы.

– Дело как раз в том, что я не знаю, был ты хорош или нет. Ты сразу шуганулся. Я не успел ничего понять. Может, мне вообще не понравилось бы. Но чувство незавершенности – это кошмар. Не дает проехать.

Если они собирались вести подобные разговоры, то часть про бар они пропустили зря. Дин был слишком трезв, чтобы нормально чувствовать себя под такими признаниями.

– Думаешь, ты – мама Марти МакФлая?

Дин не исключал, что придется объяснять, но фильм оказался достаточно задротским, чтобы Сэм слету схватил аналогию:

– Типа как в «Назад в будущее»?

– Типа.

– Может быть, – хмыкнул Сэм. – Предлагаешь проверить? Вдруг сработает, и меня отпустит?

Закрыв глаза, Сэм наклонился ближе и комично выпятил губы. Расстояние между лицами стало совсем незначительным.

Здесь надо было посмеяться. Дин не засмеялся.

Пауза начала провисать. Сэм приоткрыл один глаз:

– Я перегнул палку? – спросил. Вроде как на полном серьезе, но Дин уже не врубался, где хохмы, где серьезность. Наоборот было бы уместнее.

– Вдруг сработает, – медленно повторил Дин. Положив руку на шею Сэма, толкнул к себе. Потому что какого черта? В их отношениях и без того было мало ясности. Хоть в этом стоило разобраться.

Дин вмялся в губы Сэма, не давая себе времени на одуматься.

Глаза закрылись сами собой, в ушах зазвенело. Ощущение было таким, будто Дина шибануло электрошоком. Может быть, это бдительный боженька попытался поразить молнией одного заядлого грешника, поправшего очередную его заповедь. Но в таком случае, небесный босс качественно не рассчитал мощность удара, потому что от его разряда Дин раскалился до предела, но остался в живых. Это следовало отпраздновать. И, кажется, ему было с кем. Общий язык с губами Сэма Дин нашел сходу, без долгих плясок вокруг да около.

Как для тест-драйва, они целовались чересчур – без меры, без ограничений.

– Ладно, я не мама Марти. Это еще охрененней, чем я представлял. Прости, – отстранился Сэм. Дурак. Зачем? Дин на инерции потянулся за ним.

– Дин? – не дался Сэм. 

Пришлось включать мозги. Открывать глаза. Сэм принялся в них пялиться, как будто пытался расшифровать, что было у Дина на уме.

Дин кожей предчувствовал тупые вопросы в духе «Ты уверен?». Он не был уверен, но насрать на это. Поэтому он просто взял руку Сэма и положил себе поверх ширинки. Под ней было твердо, горячо и однозначно. Совсем без вариантов, не то что по глазам гадать.

Упрашивать Сэма не пришлось. Лапать член он предпочел наголо, и ему не требовалось особое приглашение для того, чтобы вытряхнуть Дина из джинсов и разложить по кровати.

Дин зажмурился и позволил себе получать удовольствие от мозолистой руки и жесткого темпа.

Может, если бы у него была сестра, Дин бы сейчас морочился терзаниями о всей этой теме с кровосмешением, как о самом сомнительном во всем раскладе.

Но у Дина – брат. И если Дин должен был впасть в шок от того, что ему дрочил родной брат, то нет, слово «инцест» ничем не отозвалось в груди. Даже при первом не случившемся по сути поцелуе, Дина отбросило то, что он не предвидел подобного поворота, а окончательно оттолкнуло осознание обмана. Но не сам факт того, что Сэм – его потерянный родственник.

Брат – это просто термин из толкового словаря, который означал, что у них была одинаковая кровь. Но черт возьми, если уж на то пошло, она у всех была одинаково красной.

Нет, Дина напрягало не это. Дин был в глубоком ужасе от того, что умудрился оказаться в койке с парнем. Потому что вот тут вот разница была явной. Тут в наличие оказался член – прямо в руке, не свой. Боже, Дин и сам не заметил, когда ухватился. Вернуть услугу пытался или что? Глупо. Только мешать стали друг другу.

– Ты меня хочешь трахнуть или как тебе больше нравится? – спросил Дин, ловя взгляд.

Сэм сбился, посмотрел охренело – от неожиданности, от скорости, от щедрости, черт его разберет.

На первый раз стоило бы ограничиться чем попроще, но у Дина барахлили тормоза, он не вписывался в повороты, лихачил по полной.

– Я не был снизу, – признался Сэм.

Это прозвучало скорее как «не знаю», чем как отказ подставиться. Дин провел экспресс-ревизию своих знаний об анальном сексе. Теоретических, чтоб их. Он даже с девушками никогда его не пробовал. Слишком часто переезжал, чтобы успеть завязать с кем-либо длительные отношения, а случайный перепихон с официантками – не та ситуация, в которой можно было сходу развести на анал. Зато Дин был хорош в кунилингусе – практики хватало. И это ему сейчас абсолютно ничем и никак не помогло бы впечатлить Сэма.

А Сэма впечатлить хотелось, так что, к черту, проще было дать ему то, что он точно любил.

– Ладно. Раз умеешь – вперед.

Темперамента Сэму было не занимать. Он не пытался быть нежным, обращался почти грубо, но никогда и ни с кем Дин не чувствовал, что его хотели настолько сильно, словно он какая-то гребанная награда. Это неприкрытое желание оказалось чертовски заразным, хуже, хуже и лучше любого стимулятора. Сэм не ограничивался тем, что по смазке растрахивал пальцами задницу Дина. У Сэма оказался десяток рук, несколько ртов, и сотни острых зубов. Он тискал тело Дина, гладил, целовал, лизал, кусал. Дин за ним не успевал, отзывался одной лаской на несколько чужих. Дин бы поставил на то, что Сэм тащился от его шрамов – хотя вслух и не комментировал, но залипал на каждом, царапал, прослеживал. Дышал-гладил-целовал-лизал-кусал-давил-трахал – превратился в целый шквал ощущений сразу и отовсюду, бардак из сигналов, в котором можно потеряться, безнадежно утратить остатки понимания здесь и сейчас. Кусаться Сэму особенно нравилось. В какой-то момент Дину начало казаться, что его сожрут раньше, чем трахнут. 

Стоило, наверное, прогнать Сэма через все тесты серебром и солью. Раньше он вроде как не вызывал подозрений, но теперь перестал прятаться, утратил человеческую форму. Совсем.

У Дина стояло так, что он мог кончить еще до того, как его всерьез взялись бы есть или иметь – без разницы.

– Полегче, тигр, – простонал Дин, когда его все-таки насадили на член. 

Дин не имел это в виду, просто Сэм рычал, когда натягивал его на себя, и этот звук совсем выбил из колеи. Дин встретил движение, подмахнул, сам же не давая «полегче». Они оба слишком разошлись для «полегче».

Дина крыло ощущением того, что это происходило не с ним. Раньше подобная диссоциация всегда, всегда была связана с чем-то плохим, чем-то чересчур кошмарным, чтобы случаться в реальности. Всегда, но не в этот раз.

Сэм – наглый и жадный, а Дин – смелый и открытый, и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы спонтанный, суматошный секс оказался абсолютно идеален.

* * *

Рассматривая в зеркале свою шею, которую основательно погрызли, Дин не к месту вспомнил про сломанный нос. Сэм оказался травмоопасен для его здоровья – и физического, и душевного. Ладно бы засосами шкуру попортил, но следы зубов… Вот же кусючая натура. Нарочно что ли пытался оставить побольше отметин, чтобы в случае чего было чем доказать реальность вчерашнего?

Проснуться голым в постели с парнем – сумасбродство, которое можно было бы оправдать алкогольными возлияниями, но Дин вовремя не озаботился оправданиями.

Вчера Дина качественно отмиссионерили, о чем он вспоминал с некоторым содроганием.

Было почти стыдно за то, как легко раздвинул ноги – кураж, что б его. Работал по максимуму, блин. А теперь свалился весь букет пиздостраданий, получите и распишитесь. Хотя от чего, собственно, было страдать? Не то чтобы сейчас было больно, даже не тянуло на дискомфорт, скорее преследовало фантомное ощущение, будто чужой член до сих пор растягивал мышцы. 

Это было дико. Ломало громким, иррациональным желанием немедленно побежать в ближайший бар, снять любую девчонку, и трахать ее во всех позах, трахать, доказывая самому себе, что все еще был мужиком. Нет, не так. Что все еще остался собой.

Так глупо. Если Дин собирался гомофобить, делать это стоило до, а не после.

Дину оказалось в кайф, когда его имели в задницу, настолько в кайф, что он совсем уплыл – стоило взять на заметку, хотя вообще-то такие вещи лучше узнавать в шестнадцать, а не в двадцать шесть. Желательно – не с собственными ближайшими родственниками.

Черт, ну почему Сэм не проснулся первым? Если бы он уже бодрствовал, Дин бы сходу начал действовать по ситуации. Как вчера. И все было бы нормально, точно.

А теперь врубался гребанный самоанализ, а Дин не был уверен, что ему стоило знать мотивы своих поступков.

Он же в общем понимал, почему разогнал пробный поцелуй до полноценного секса.

Потому что это был выход из тупика. Самый простой и надежный.

Они не знали, что такое быть братьями. В самом общем понятии семьи входила необходимость любить и заботиться, но вот методы воплощения обязанностей оставались неясными. А Сэму Дин и вовсе не как старший брат был интересен. Если уж так – пускай. Дин хотел, чтобы у них был повод быть вместе. И любовники – это он понимал. Может, он ни с кем и не встречался раньше, если всерьез, но хотя бы знал, как это должно было выглядеть. Он и на член поэтому так резво запрыгнул. Чтобы точно представлять, где пределы того, на что он мог пойти, а не месяца два продержать Сэма на поцелуях, а потом осознать, что секс – то чересчур, на которое он не способен себя уговорить. 

Все оказалось гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать от вчерашнего натурала. Или хуже – если оплакивать эту самую натуральность.

А про братьев – потом разберутся. Они опоздали на двадцать с лишним лет. Некуда уже было спешить.

Когда Сэм сказал, что не чувствовал себя его братом, это неприятно задело, но если так подумать, а сам Дин разве чувствовал себя его братом? Нет. Сэм был прав, семья – это еще и общее прошлое. Дин мог придумать им сотни совместных воспоминаний про приготовленный завтрак и сломанные игрушки, представить, каково им было бы расти вместе, но все это – ложь. Не более, чем упущенные возможности. А как быть братом взрослому мужику, с которым они не так и давно познакомились, Дину не хватало фантазии.

Он не испытывал угрызений совести за секс с родным братом. Крутиться рядом с человеком, которому нравишься, знаешь, что нравишься, и при этом жестко его динамить, было бы подлее. Тут уже или попробовать или отпустить, а отпускать Дину не хотелось. И ладно бы если не взаимно, но ведь Дин завелся от одного поцелуя, тут-то уж что было тормозить?

В конце концов, Дин врал чаще, чем говорил правду, жил чужими именами и фальшивыми кредитками, у него руки были по локоть в крови – и ее цвет был не так уж важен.

Инцест – не самый тяжкий грех, который на нем висел, но, пожалуй, самый приятный.

В двери ванной постучали. Дин открыл ее и впустил помятого Сэма, успевшего натянуть на себя мягкие пижамные штаны. Стоя в джинсах на голое тело, Дин ему мимолетно позавидовал. Они обменялись приветственными кивками, которые могли обозначать как то, что между ними все было нормально, так и то, что между ними все было в полной жопе.

Дин прощемился мимо Сэма обратно в комнату. Уселся ждать на кровати.

– Дин…

– Иди сюда, – похлопал Дин рядом с собой. Сэм приблизился.

– Что ты..? – ахнул, когда Дин ловко завалил его на постель, подгребая под себя.

– Хочу тебя трахнуть. Техническую сторону вопроса я уяснил. Ты как? Дашь мне?

Сэм хмурился – не сонно, обеспокоенно. Опять в глаза заглядывал, господи. Как будто чувствовал, что не все было ровно, что Дина плющило.

– Все в порядке?

– Да в общем да. Просто мысль, что меня поимели, словно бабу, поутру ебет меня больше, чем ебала вчера ночью, – покаялся Дин. И нужно-то было доказательство, что это работало в обе стороны. Заморочки были решаемы, внутренний голос вполне можно было заткнуть. Чем раньше, тем лучше.

– Тебе не понравилось?

– Мне очень понравилось. Это и ебет.

– Придурок, – хмыкнул Сэм, ерзая, чтобы устроиться удобнее. Натянувшиеся в паху пижамные штаны выдавали заинтересованность в предложении.

– Сучка. Сейчас – так точно, – отозвался Дин, принимаясь распаковывать Сэма. 

Он действовал медленно – на контраст. Изводил прелюдией, растягивал тщательно, трахал – плавно.

Эта возня – для успокоения души, и со стороны выглядела просто-таки хрестоматийным примером ленивого утреннего секса, будто у давно притершейся друг к другу пары. Иллюзия хорошо отрепетированного танца тем более странна, что позавчера Дин считал себя натуралом, Сэм никогда не был снизу, и это всего лишь второй их раз друг с другом.

С раздвинутыми ногами Сэм показал себя совсем другим. Кем-то спокойнее. Увереннее. Дин обзавелся парой свежих укусов, но по сравнению с ночными кувырканиями, Сэм явственно присмирел. Может, причина заключалась не в роли, а в том, что до него наконец-то дошло: не было необходимости пытаться за один раз урвать как можно больше. Не было, потому что отбирать никто не собирался.

* * *

Они построили отношения по образу и подобию брака моряка и ждущей его на берегу супруги, но это вроде как работало.

Дин отдал Сэму дневник отца. Не как экскурс в мир нечисти, а как знакомство с человеком, с которым нельзя было познакомить лично. Но Сэм задавал много уточняющих вопросов про тварей, и мало – о том, каким был Джон. Сэм спросил, убивает ли крокотту железо. То ли специально спалился, то ли недооценил внимательность Дина. Дин сказал, что в дневнике не было ничего про крокотту. Сэм отсосал Дину и с тех уже в открытую выпрашивал больше книг о сверхъестественных тварях. Он бы все равно копал тему, и Дин предпочитал сам следить за качеством информации, которая попадала Сэму в руки. Бобби не знал, для кого Дин таскал литературу, считал, тот сам проникся изучением матчасти, прокачивал свои охотничьи навыки. И Дин в общем понимал, зачем Сэму понадобились все эти знания. Братишка помимо своей прямой специальности самообразовывался ремеслом охотника на нечисть. Это была не та специализация, которую получали заочно, так что Дин начал проводить практические занятия. Натаскивать на то, чему в свое время выдрессировал его отец. Учил обращаться с оружием, драться с ним и в рукопашную. С первого раза высекать из зажигалки искру. Мухлевать на бильярде. 

Так и проходили визиты Дина. Немного рассказов о монстрах, немного стрельбы по банкам. Много секса.

Сэм был способным учеником, по теории он уже мог заткнуть Дина за пояс, даже если самолюбие Дина никогда бы не позволило это признать. Но и практику он наверстывал быстро. Черт, да что он забыл в этом университете? Он же торчал здесь не на своем месте. Сэм был прирожденным охотником. Дина отец с детства тренировал, опыт был на его стороне, это не перебить. И все же. Дин всегда из кожи вон лез, чтобы соответствовать ожиданиям отца, а у Сэма изначально задатки были лучше. Младший наверняка был бы любимчиком Джона.

Когда Сэм впервые начал уговаривать Дина взять его с собой на охоту, не нашлось веских причин отказывать. Это по сути не было бы первой охотой. Первая уже была, на вервольфа, и даже без подготовки Сэм показал себя достойно. В течении четвертого курса они вместе отправлялись выслеживать тварей раз, другой. Дин знал, что это было репетицией. Пробой пера. Сэму было не так-то просто выбраться из цепких когтей образовательного учреждения, чтобы смотаться хотя бы в соседний город, но ему удавалось выдерживать нагрузку от двух жизней, которые он вел.

Дин ждал его. Он уже и не думал о том, чтобы искать себе напарника. Уже нашел. Воспитал. Убедился, что они отлично подходили друг другу не только в постели, но и здесь. Осталось только дождаться.

Дин не продержался в мастерской и месяца, с облегчением вернулся к своей настоящей работе. Охотился. Один. И однажды это все-таки вышло ему боком. Он не справился, черт. Сучий выродок заставлял видеть вещи, которых не было, и Дин навернулся со второго этажа, попытавшись спуститься по вполне материальной на вид лестнице.

Брат примчался в спрингфилдскую больницу, как будто Дин там умирал. Паникер, господи. Всего-то и было – сотрясение мозга, сломанная нога и треснувшие ребра.

Брат. Забавно, как правда могла умело прикидываться ложью. В первые дни, когда Дин угодил на больничную койку, посещение к нему было разрешено только близким родственникам. Тем самым, которые официально считались мертвыми, но больницам было не свойственно вникать в такие детали. Сэм представился его братом. Дин затруднялся судить, поверил врач или нет, а вот приехавший проведать Дина Бобби даже не сомневался, что «братство» – не более, чем уловка. Он бы и сам представился отцом Дина, если бы возникла такая необходимость, но больничного пленника к моменту его приезда уже перевели в общую палату. Сэм понравился Бобби. Может, именно из-за «хитрости» про брата, мол, «наши трюки – наш человек». А может быть, Бобби просто тронуло, что Сэм переживал за Дина искренне и сильно.

Даже слишком сильно, но Бобби, к счастью, не застал сцену, когда казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и Сэм начнет вырывать свои длинные патлы. Хуже того. Он вроде как на полном серьезе собирался бросать универ, чтобы прикрывать Дину спину. Королева драмы, блин.

Дину пришлось быть самым благоразумным из них двоих – как-никак, именно он был старшим братом. Пришлось убеждать Сэма не дурить. В конце концов, должен же был среди вороха их липовых документов появиться хоть один настоящий, подкрепленный реальной силой и реальными знаниями. Охотникам слишком часто приходится нарушать закон, чтобы пренебрегать возможностью заполучить персонального адвоката.

Да и для Сэма правильно было иметь путь отхода на случай, если бы он понял, что жизнь охотника – вовсе не то, что представлялось. Не то, что было нужно.

Говорить эти разумные вещи оказалось тем сложнее, что другая, иррациональная часть Дина орала: «Да! Да, бросай этот проклятый универ, сколько можно этого романа на расстоянии, ты мне нужен, будь со мной, будь со мной, будь со мной!».

Но осталось дотерпеть еще немного, всего-то полгода, и если уж на то пошло, Дин не был готов сразу на полную катушку забрасывать Сэма в жизнь охотника. Вот так, по шагу – это было безопаснее.

Дин не мог оградить, но мог подстраховать. Так поступали братья.

* * *

Тряпка, которой Дин по первой помощи наскоро замотал предплечье Сэма, насквозь пропиталась кровью. До лесной хижины Бобби, где они остановились, добираться было ближе, чем до городской больницы, но Дин на всякий случай озвучил возможность поехать к врачу со сказочкой про медведя.

«Я хочу, чтобы это был ты» – ответил Сэм, и эта фраза стала хитом в голове Дина, крутилась на повторе, пока он не отодрал повязку. 

Четыре глубоких параллельных пореза рассекли кожу почти на сантиметр вглубь. 

Когти вервольфа. Слава богу, в которого Дин не верил, что не зубы, потому что тогда – что? 

Распотрошив аптечку, Дин промыл, продезинфицировав рану, вооружился иглой и принялся накладывать стежки. Кустарная работа, но «Я хочу, чтобы это был ты».

Останутся шрамы. Это была первая полученная на охоте травма, от которой у Сэма останутся шрамы.

Сэм хлестал обезболивающее виски, кривился от боли, но подставлялся под иглу в завораживающей доверительно-интимной манере. Дин считывал, что брат получал некое извращенное удовольствие, как будто это было боевым крещением, последним ритуалом посвящения. Сэм еще не отошел от схватки с вервольфом, был наадреналинен весь – почти до стояка. Значит, когда Дин закончит зашивать его раны, Сэм тут же полезет к нему в штаны. Правда, самому Дину это было не в настрой.

Разница в том, что у Сэма сейчас все тело орало «Я жив!», а у Дина – «Он мог умереть!».

И по ассоциации в голову лезло самое страшное воспоминание: желтоглазая тварь швыряла отца о стены одним усилием мысли, дробила кости, слушала крики, а потом небрежно свернула шею, позволив упасть на пол сломанной игрушке, с которой надоело забавляться.

Дин отогнал эту картинку, но она потянула за собой следующую. Фантазию о другой жизни – не случившейся или же случившейся где-то еще. В ней Сэм сидел в офисе за пафосной именной табличкой, а Дин, как и в его учебные годы, приезжал на выходных – сходить в бар, поболтать, потрахаться всласть. Однажды Дина прижали за его финансовые махинации, и выряженный в костюм Сэм защищал его в суде, и конечно, защитил, потому что его Сэм – чертовски умный и талантливый адвокат. С брата он отказался брать деньги за свои услуги, поэтому Дин отсосал ему в туалете здания суда, изводя шуточками про уплату натурой.

Наверное, это была бы не такая уж плохая жизнь. Жизнь, где не надо было переживать о том, что рано или поздно Сэма убьют на глазах Дина, как убили отца.

– Все, братишка. Я закончил, – сказал Дин, наклонившись и поцеловав плечо над забинтованной раной.

– Знаешь, это самое странное, что можно услышать от человека, с которым трахаешься, – сморгнул Сэм. По его мутным глазам легко читалось, что мысленно он уже натягивал Дина на свой член.

Интересно, почему спросил только теперь? Если так подумать, «братишкой» Дин по большей части звал его как раз в постели. По крайней мере, не при посторонних, а наедине они рано или поздно скатывались если не к сексу, то к ласкам или поцелуям.

– Тебя напрягает?

– Скорее нет. Просто не могу понять, что у тебя на уме.

– Это просто… Ну, не знаю. Напоминание? Да нет. Не так. Я и без того помню, – забраковывал Дин слова. – Я не собираюсь притворяться, что мы не братья. Только не перед собой или тобой. Ладно, я все еще не умею быть тебе братом. Но я научусь. Это важно. Это – часть нас. Не думай, что я собираюсь от этого отказываться. 

В глубине души Дин боялся, что Сэм не признавал их братьями, как отказался считать Джона своим отцом.

– Дин…

– Подожди. Дай сказать. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: даже если у нас с тобой что-то пойдет не так… – проговаривать это допущение вслух было больно, но Дин считал, что должен был обозначить позицию. – Я все равно останусь в твоей жизни. Потому что я твой брат.

– Как и я – твой, – ответил Сэм, будто точно понял, что беспокоило Дина. – Но знаешь что? Мы бы занимались сексом, даже если бы росли вместе. Точно тебе говорю. Я бы об этом позаботился, – сообщил, расстегивая змейку на джинсах Дина. В трусах у Дина было уже неравнодушно – что бы не творилось в голове, член неизменно велся на возбуждение Сэма.

Сэм завалил Дина на кровать, не дав ему помыть руки, и теперь на торсе Сэма красовались кровавые отпечатки пальцев, а у Дина во рту осел железный привкус родной крови.

Сэм дораздел их быстро, сноровисто. Наскоро смазав член, вломился в тело Дина – после вчерашней ночи, потраченной не на сон, подготовка не требовалась: Дин все еще был растрахан под Сэма, все еще ждал добавки. И Сэм брал его, будто продолжал предыдущий раз – жестко, сильно, на износ.

Сэм никогда не жалел Дина – ни в сексе, ни вообще. Это, наверное, было лучшей его чертой.

После, лежа на смятых, перепачканных в крови и сперме простынях, Дин пытался себя уговорить встать и пойти в ванну за полотенцем, чтобы привести в порядок себя и отрубившегося Сэма. Дин устроился на его плече – здоровом, не том, что со следами когтей. Сам Дин мог похвастаться синяками на бедрах и парой свежих укусов, которые, к счастью, не имели никакого отношения к охоте.

После секса Сэм еще надолго оставался на Дине, внутри Дина – не буквально, но так ощущалось.

Дин пялился в потолок. Приступы самокопания накрывали нечасто, но мощно, и попытки объяснить про «братишку» – спусковой крючок, запустивший один из них.

Как-то так получалось, что Дина скорее терзало то, что он не делал чего-то, что должны делать братья, чем то, что он занимался тем, чем братья совершенно точно не должны заниматься.

Наверное, Дину не хватало воспоминаний о том, как он менял Сэму подгузники, чтобы чувствовать, что отдаваясь ему, он совершал что-то неправильное. Но после слов Сэма Дин попытался от обратного представить, как бы они себя вели, если бы были обычными братьями. Как бы проявляли свою привязанность. Объятиями или что? Воображение Дина нещадно буксовало при попытках представить себе, каково это – любить Сэма исключительно платонически, не знать, какой он внутри тесный и горячий, и как хорошо в его руках, на его члене, под его губами, под его зубами.

Дин вспомнил охоту в Амарилло.

Вспомнил, как без видимых на то причин загорелся брошенный дом, куда веталы заманивали своих жертв. Развалюха вспыхнула сразу, словно была облита бензином, но бензином не пахло, пахло тухлыми яйцами.

– Сэм! – раненным зверем заорал Дин, рванувшись к дверям.

– Стой! Ты погибнешь! – схватил его за рукав кто-то из цивилов, Дин даже не посмотрел кто, ударил локтем назад, чтобы высвободиться. Вмазал по морде кому-то, кому полчаса назад спасал жизнь.

– Там мой брат!

«Там мой брат!» – крутил Дин в голове собственный вопль, катал так и эдак.

Он тогда даже не успел вбежать в дом, кашляющий Сэм вывалился наружу, и Дин потащил его прочь от огня. По охотничьим меркам все это считалось не особо значительным эпизодом, раз уж обошлось благополучно. Но Дину он намертво врезался в память. Потому что «Там мой брат!». 

Возле огненной ловушки у Дина не было времени фильтровать речь. Он просто попытался коротко и ясно донести, насколько ему был важен человек, попавший в западню. Насколько сильно и бесповоротно любим.

Да и разве в другой обстановке, без давления опасности, удалось бы подобрать более правильную формулировку? Назвать Сэма своим парнем или любовником язык не поворачивался. Может, именно потому что брат. Неестественное сочетание слов «встречается с братом». А может, дело было в том, что «любовник» звучало временным, конечным, а брат – это было навсегда. Никто бы не сказал: «Да что ты по нему так убиваешься, еще встретишь другого брата». 

Они с Сэмом не были парой в том значении, которое традиционно в это вкладывают. Они просто были вместе. Во всех осуществимых смыслах понятия «вместе».

Их отношения не были запрещены законом, но могли вызвать глубокий культурный шок. И раз уж они жили не в Древнем Египте, у них имелось два варианта: открыто зажиматься по углам и хранить в секрете кровные узы, либо же во всеуслышание объявить про счастливое семейное воссоединение и трахаться тайком. На самом деле, осуществим был только один сценарий. Дин был слишком голоден до Сэма, чтобы держать руки при себе, чтобы хотя бы притворяться, будто может к нему ровно дышать.

В конце концов, во всем мире ни людям, ни бумагам не было известно про их родство. Если в том, что они росли порознь и столько лет не знали о существовании друг друга, и было хоть одно преимущество, то именно это. Отсутствие осуждения со стороны.

Как оказалось, они с Сэмом заблуждались, когда думали, будто только они сами знали, что в них текла одна кровь.

* * *

Они с Сэмом уже пару месяцев охотились вместе, успели избавить мир от полусотни монстров, прежде чем Дин решил заложить крюк на Небраску. «Дом у дороги» был своего рода точкой сходки охотников. Цивилы там тоже коротали вечера, но, как и во всем, что касалось сверхъестественного, оставались в блаженном неведении творящегося у них под носом. Дин не хотел приводить туда Сэма как свежее мясо, этакого охотника-стажера, чтобы каждый бывалый убийца норовил попробовать его на зуб. Сейчас, когда Сэм уже успел проявить себя, его воспримут серьезнее.

Дин перездоровался со знакомыми, походя представил Сэма, и они сели у стойки, развернувшись друг к другу, чтобы боковым зрением контролировать помещение. Дин видел, что посетители бара в редкостном единодушии мысленно делали ставки на то, трахались они с Сэмом или нет. Стоит выйти за дверь, начнется тотализатор – сомневаться не приходилось. Бобби знал наверняка, в больнице Сэм при нем разве что не за руку Дина держал. Но Бобби здесь не было, а даже если бы был, влезать в развлекуху он все равно бы не стал.

Дин закинул руку Сэму на шею, наклоняя к себе. Поцеловал в губы – не по-братски, но и не устраивая из этого порно-шоу. Чисто чтобы обозначить права. Разрушить интригу.

Это, конечно, было не спортивно. И еще – не по плану.

Дин вообще-то не собирался заниматься наглядной демонстрацией, но эти любопытные взгляды подталкивали в спину. Сэмом хотелось хвастаться. Еще не так давно в «Доме у дороги» на Дина смотрели с сочувствием – бедный мальчик, потерял отца, остался без напарника, неприкаянный, несчастный, изрядно поехавший крышей. По-детски мелочно и глупо хотелось швырнуть им в лицо – «Выкусите все. Я счастлив».

Не то чтобы все так уж обзавидовались.

Ведь Сэм – парень, а эти мужики во фланелевых рубашках по большей части были старой закалки и дремучих предубеждений.

Тем более стоило дать конкретику им в лицо и посмотреть на реакцию каждого.

Дин небрежно оглядывался по сторонам и составлял список, кто воспринял нормально, а кого передернуло. Статистика получалась так себе. А ведь это потому что с парнем. Если бы знали, что с родным братом – тут, наверное, бы все с лица спали, а сейчас… Терпимый расклад. Ожидаемый.

Разве только Эллен – неприятное открытие. Если от кого Дин и ожидал понимания, а не гримас ужаса, то от нее.

И как-то даже исчезло желание здесь зависать, но ретироваться так, чтобы не выглядело бегством, пока не было возможности.

– Дин. Можно с тобой поговорить? – спросила Эллен, принеся им пиво.

– Говори, – разрешил Дин, хотя не испытывал ни малейшего желания выслушивать нравоучительные проповеди.

Эллен предсказуемо нашла повод уйти от лишних ушей:

– Помоги принести ящики, ладно?

– Итак? – подстегнул Дин, когда они пришли в подсобку.

С Эллен творилось что-то не то. Это было вовсе не осуждение, как показалось издали. Эллен Харвелл – уверенная в себе стальная леди, способная одной фразой построить мужиков с ружьями, что были завсегдатаями ее заведения, впервые на памяти Дина выглядела насмерть виноватой.

– Он был пьян. И ему нужно было выговориться. Он взял с меня слово. Я пообещала, Дин, пойми…

– Кому?

– Джону, – ответила Эллен, и у Дина внутри все оборвалось. – Но… Дин, я просто не знаю, как тебе сказать…

На самом деле, говорить ничего и не нужно было.

– Эллен, – холодно оборвал Дин ее сбивчивые объяснения. – Эллен, знаешь, в письме, приложенном к завещанию было написано «Прости, что врал тебе. Твоя мать не погибла. Она жива». «Она жива». У меня чуть сердце не остановилось от этих слов. И, наверное, все-таки остановилось, когда выяснилось, что информация устарела. Мэри погибла. Не тогда, когда ей приписывал это отец. Года четыре назад. Отец просто не успел переписать письмо, а, может, и сам не был в курсе. Понятия не имею, отслеживал ли он жизнь своей бывшей жены. Но знаешь… второй раз терять ее было гораздо хуже.

Эллен молчала. Ее глаза стеклянно блестели болью.

Дин не стал говорить, что если бы она сказала раньше, он бы успел увидеться с мамой. Просто ушел. Вернулся в зал. Потянул за собой Сэма. Тот разболтался с Джо, но одного взгляда на Дина хватило, чтобы наскоро попрощаться с новой знакомой и покинуть бар. Все-таки бегство.

Дина трясло. Не осталось никаких моральных сил хотя бы прикинуться, что он был в порядке.

– Дин. Что произошло? – заглядывая в глаза, спросил Сэм уже в машине.

– Прости, братишка. Я знаю, что обещал от тебя ничего не скрывать. Но я не могу. Правда, сейчас – не могу. Дай мне время? – попросил Дин, и Сэм отступил.

Дин понимал, что рассказать придется. Потому что Сэм будет себя накручивать худшими сценариями. Интересно, приблизятся ли его самые страшные предположения к жестокой реальности?

Дин не опасался того, что Эллен станет распространяться. Но душу рвала не возможность публичного разоблачения. Душу рвали проклятые упущенные возможности.

* * *

Пару дней и одну репетицию у зеркала спустя Дин пересказал Сэму разговор с Эллен. Эмоции поутихли, оставшиеся были отсечены намерено, и младшему брату досталась выборка из сухих фактов.

Честность до сих пор не воспринималась естественным положением рубильника, Дину каждый раз приходилось прилагать усилие, чтобы быть откровенным, но по большей части он справлялся, придерживается договора.

Единственный раз, когда Дин откровенно соврал – выпуск Сэма.

Дин приехал посмотреть на своего дипломированного умника по случаю одетого в причитающуюся всем дипломированным умникам смешную шапочку с кисточкой. Это же словно конец эпохи. Ну как пропустить?

В толпе бакалавров и их групп поддержки Сэм обнимался со своим приемным отцом. 

Дин тогда впервые увидел Эрика Харрисона вживую. Он оказался очень высоким, даже выше Сэма, а уж тот – редкостная каланча. Дину даже с такого расстояния были видны ямочки на щеках мужика с седеющими висками. По иронии судьбы, с этим человеком у Сэма было гораздо больше общих черт, чем с родным братом. Это причиняло острую, иррациональную боль, хотя разумом Дин понимал, что если бы у него самого было слишком явное внешнее сходство с Сэмом, их жизнь была бы на порядок сложнее.

Дин не смог заставить себя подойти к той, другой семье Сэма. Не то чтобы Дин не понимал, что отчим Сэма обязательно явиться посмотреть на выдачу дипломов, но к собственной на это реакции оказался не готов. Сбежал, пока его не успели заметить. Позвонил по телефону – извинялся и сокрушался, что Детка сломалась и он не успел вовремя добраться. Вернулся уже к позднему вечеру, пропустив все церемонии. Сэм даже не стал строить из себя обиженного, хотя Дин бы не поручился – поверил оправданию или нет. Дин от души поздравил Сэма с выпуском. Четыре раза поздравил, и на четвертый Сэм под ним кончал почти всухую и всерьез молил о пощаде. За такое достижение полагалась медаль: затрахать Сэма до изнеможения – задача из разряда невыполнимых, Дин полагал, что тот абсолютно ненасытен. Здорово было хоть раз сделать его вчистую.

Удавшееся завершение незадавшегося дня.

Почему-то именной той ночью Дин впервые заметил, как сильно изменился Сэм. Под мантией прятались мышцы бойца. Даже для того книжного червя, которого Дин впервые встретил без малого пару лет, у Сэма была неплохая комплекция: годы, прожитые под крышей с бейсбольным тренером, приобщили его к спорту, пусть всерьез Сэм им так и не увлекся. За последний год, когда Дин натаскивал его для охоты, Сэм раскачался так, что впору было начинать комплексовать. 

И все же, Дин не так представлял себе выпуск Сэма, он правда хотел быть рядом, но…

Во всей этой истории Дину нужно было кого-то ненавидеть. Он не мог ненавидеть своего отца. Да, Дин был разочарован в том, кто когда-то был для него супергероем и примером для подражания. Но ненавидеть – не мог. Не мог ненавидеть маму, хотя не понимал причины, по которой она бросила их с отцом. Дин не был способен ее простить, но она целовала его на ночь, и как бы там ни было, она была его мамой. 

Эрик Харрисон был ему никем. Или, возможно, причиной всего, что было не так с жизнью Дина. Дин не мог избавиться от параноидальной теории, что мама ушла из-за Эрика. К Эрику. Слишком незначительным был временной промежуток между двумя браками. Вполне вероятно, что Мэри изменяла Джону, и именно это стало причиной развода. 

Бездоказательные домыслы. Все могло быть совсем не так. Но Дину нужно было кого-то ненавидеть, и Эрик Харрисон оказался идеальным объектом.

Неудивительно, что по итогу именно он стал поводом первой серьезной ссоры между Дином и Сэмом.

Пока Сэм учился в Стэнфорде, он несколько раз заикался о том, чтобы познакомить Дина со своим отцом. Сэм делился с Дином воспоминаниями о своем прошлом, хотя видел, что рассказы о маме больно ранили брата, а упоминания Эрика и вовсе заставляли скрипеть зубами. К середине четвертого курса Сэм, не посоветовавшись с Дином, признался отцу, что встречается с парнем. Сэм убеждал Дина, что тот воспринял новость адекватно, хотя Дин испытывал серьезные сомнения, что Эрик способен на такое понимание. По заочному впечатлению мистер тренер был из тех, кто обращается к ребенку «боец» или «чемпион» и с детства прививает привычки вроде спорта и рыбалки. Не верилось, что он не отбирал у Сэма книги и не пытался отговорить от карьеры юриста.

Ладно, Дин был предубежден. Эрик любил Сэма, глупо было бы это оспаривать. И Сэм любил своего приемного отца, и до отвратительного хорошо с ним ладил.

Дин выбил из Сэма обещание не рассказывать Эрику ничего конкретного о своем парне, и в дальнейшем уклонялся от приглашений на семейные ужины. Сэм не настаивал, пока учился в университете. К концу третьего месяца совместной охоты он принялся за эту затею всерьез.

– Ты ему понравишься, – очень горячно и совершенно неубедительно заявлял Сэм, заглушая цеппелинов.

– Понравлюсь? Ты себя слышишь? Я – причина, по которой его дражайшее чадо вместо того, чтобы устроиться в солидную адвокатскую фирму, шляется неизвестно где и занимается неизвестно чем. О да, конечно, он будет в бешеном восторге!

– По-твоему, то что, я шляюсь неизвестно с кем, успокоит его больше?

– То, что у мудака, которого он от всей души ненавидит, появится лицо, ситуацию не исправит…

– Он тебя не ненавидит! – перебил Сэм.

«Ненавидит. И это чувство абсолютно взаимно» – подумал Дин, но не сбился со своего монолога:

– …пока ты не придумаешь хорошее объяснение своей нынешней жизни. Отмазка про «хочу немного попутешествовать» скоро окончательно прохудится. Чем тебе не нравится мое предложение сказать, что тебя приняли в контору где-нибудь подальше от родительского гнездышка? Я смогу подготовить бумаги.

– Он мой отец. Я хочу рассказать ему правду.

Дин едва не ударил по тормозам Импалы, но внутренние тормоза отказали окончательно:

– Ты охренел? Какую правду, Сэм? Ту, в которой интеллигент с дипломом, за который студенты рвут жопы, раскапывает могилы и рискует своей головой? Да тебя под домашний арест посадят!

– А как ты предлагаешь объяснить вот это? – взвился Сэм, закатывая правый рукав. Четыре толстых красных рубца и поперек них – следы от стежков. – Кошку купал?

Складывалось впечатление, что подобным образом они припирались уже бесконечность. Счастливая случайность, что психующий Дин не попал в аварию, и они благополучно добрались до мотеля.

– Номер с общей кроватью или раздельными? – задал стандартный вопрос малолетний пацан – подрастающий наследник чьего-то семейного бизнеса.

– Раздельными, – отрезал Сэм. – Мы братья.

«И когда это мешало тебе кончать на моем члене?» – мысленно съязвил Дин, но вслух не опустился до сцен перед посторонними.

Ночью он заставил Сэма сорвать голос. Дин знал тело брата досконально, мог раскрутить на любую реакцию. Даже если на узкой койке трахать его было возмутительно неудобно. Ладно бы еще медленно и нежно, но не вот так вот – по злости. Они чудом не грохнулись на пол и не свернули шеи, но к черту. Главное – эффект. Не то чтобы удалось проехать ссору, но накала поубавилось. Это по сути была и не ссора, просто они не сходились во мнении, и никто не был готов уступить.

Кое-как устроившись «ложечками», они уместились на одноместной койке. Дин на грани сна раздумывал о том, как бы они с Сэмом сглаживали конфликты в той жизни, где недостаточно потрахаться для того, чтобы решить большую часть проблем.

Хотя кого он обманывал. Это не было решением. Дин понимал, что рано или поздно им придется пойти на компромисс. 

По истечении недели компромисс они заключили в том виде, что Дин согласился быть представленным Эрику в качестве парня Сэма, а Сэм взамен обязался рассказать красивую байку про теплое рабочее местечко в офисе на другом конце страны и никогда не раскалываться про охоту.

* * *

Блядское знакомство с родителями. С последним, кто не вымер.

Дин с самого начала предчувствовал, что это станет одним из худших вечеров в его жизни, хотя бы потому, что затея была говеная сама по себе. Но масштабы катастрофы Дин серьезно недооценил.

Вытащив себя из Импалы Дин подошел к крыльцу. Поднялся по ступеням. Позвонил в дверной звонок. Сэм открыл ему дверь. Они добирались раздельно. Сэм приехал раньше, чтобы помочь отчиму с сервировкой стола. Дин оценил, что Сэм не стал играть в конвоира, предпочел оказать брату доверие. А ведь соблазн сбежать был.

В прихожую вышел Эрик. Он был одет вроде и по-домашнему, но так, как дома не одеваются, если не ждут гостей. Дин впервые оказался к Эрику так близко, что можно было бы сломать ублюдку челюсть, если предположить, что Сэм не успел бы вмешаться.

Тише. Никаких сломанных челюстей. Сегодня у Дина была роль замечательного бойфренда, и он должен был отыграть ее на все сто.

– Познакомься, пап. Это Дин.

– Дин Винчестер, – представился Дин, и все вышло из-под контроля.

Эрик вздрогнул и так заметно позеленел, что Дину потребовался секунда, чтобы понять – он знал. Этот сукин сын знал, кто такой Дин. Вернее – кто он Сэму.

– Рад знакомству, – ответил Эрик.

Дин готов был поклясться, что никаких заверений в радости тот не заготавливал, а собирался толкнуть речь о том, что Дин – мудак, который калечит жизнь его сына.

– Что-то не так, мистер Харрисон? – спросил Дин почти весело. Черт, а его действительно забавляла эта ситуация. То, как Эрик явственно не знал, что должен делать.

Ну да, сообщать сыну, что тот трахается со своим единокровным братом – не самая приятная задача. Ему, наверное, хотелось их пощадить. Уберечь от тяжкой моральной травмы. 

Оборжаться.

Эрик-то по наивности считал, что они были не в курсе родственных уз. О своем сыне он явно был слишком хорошего мнения, чтобы допустить мысль, что тот способен пойти на инцест осознанно.

– Ты знал, – сказал Сэм.

Таким спокойным тоном, что стало очевидно – он был взбешен.

Черт, Дин зря выпустил Сэма из поля зрения. Сэм тоже наблюдал пантомиму и сделал правильные выводы. Если на Эрика смотреть было смешно, то на Сэма – попросту страшно.

– Сэм…

– Дин. Оставь нас наедине, ладно?

Дин колебался, но перехватив взгляд, кивнул. Вышел на крыльцо, сел на ступеньки. Семейный ужин был похерен. И ладно, если только ужин.

Сэм разочаруется в своем идеальном папочке. А тот – в своем идеальном сыночке. Можно было бы позлорадствовать, но Дина расклад ничуть не радовал. Когда-то он хотел, чтобы Сэм перестал говорить об отчиме с этим чертовым обожанием в голосе. Хотел – но не такой ценой.

Его Сэму разбивали сердце. Дин не имел права этого допускать и не мог с этим ничего поделать. Блядское бессилие.

Ну что у них были за семьи такие, что их скелетам никак не сиделось смирно в своих шкафах?

Из дома не раздавалось ни криков, ни звона разбитой посуды, но это ничуть не успокаивало. Дин извелся весь, пока Сэм не появился полчаса спустя – если поверить часам. Эрик не стал его провожать. Сэм добрел до Шеви, сел на пассажирское сидение. Дин без лишних просьб занял место водителя, вырулил прочь отсюда. Прочь. Сэм отмалчивался долго, но Дин не пытался его подстегивать.

– Да что за нахрен... Такое ощущение, что во всем этом гребанном мире мы с тобой – последние, кто узнали, что мы братья.

– Ебал я их, Сэмми, – убежденно заявил Дин, сворачивая к обочине и паркуя Импалу, чтобы освободить руки. – Ебал я Эллен, ебал Эрика, ебал всех. Пусть знают, что братья. Пусть знают, что я тебя люблю.

Дин развернулся к Сэму, цепляя пальцами подбородок, чтобы было сподручнее в глаза заглядывать. Фишка Сэма, ну и пусть. Они настроились друг на друга, заразили привычками, жестами, мнениями.

– Не надо их ебать. Для этого у тебя есть я, – отозвался Сэм по истечении минуты.

Это была настолько тупая и не смешная шутка, что они оба засмеялись.

Дин наклонился еще ближе, съедая нервный смех, залепляя губы губами, раскрывая, трахая рот Сэма языком. На мгновение показалось, что пронесло. Сэм выдержит, не будет загоняться. Но брат отстранился раньше, чем Дину бы того хотелось. Раньше, чем это бы означало, что он в порядке.

– Извини. Я не выполнил обещания.

– Что? – переспросил Дин.

– Он понял про охоту, как только услышал твою фамилию. Потому что мама… Черт, Дин, я сейчас узнал столько охуительно увлекательного. Девичья фамилия мамы – Кэмпбелл. Это были охотники в десятом поколении, элита из элит, семейное дело и прочая. Вот только мама мечтала о нормальной жизни. Она надеялась сбежать в нормальную жизнь с Джоном, но рассказала ему о себе и своей семье. Потому что хотела быть откровенной. А он… загорелся. Бывший морпех на гражданке наконец-то нашел себе стоящий способ приложения навыков. Он пытался вернуть ее в лоно семейного бизнеса, они никак не могли прийти к общему решению… А потом мама встретила Эрика… В общем, опуская детали, Джон согласился на развод только при условии, что ты останешься с ним, а она навсегда исчезнет с вашего горизонта.

– Нихрена себе Эрик осведомлен, – процедил Дин, впечатленный историей. И вот как такое было переварить?

– Не во всем. К примеру, отец не знал, что я не его сын. В смысле, он считал, что к моменту развода Мэри уже давно не спала с мужем, и вариантов попросту нет. Мы, можно сказать, залатали друг другу пробелы в знаниях, – не без горечи поделился Сэм. Дин отметил, что он все еще называл Эрика отцом, и, удивительное дело, посчитал это хорошим знаком.

– Сэм…

– Вас с вашим кочевым образом жизни было не так и просто выследить, угнаться. Отец сказал, мама всю ночь плакала, когда увидела, что сотворил бывший муж с их сыном. Я это помню, знаешь? Мне было лет тринадцать, а она вернулась из таинственной поездки и потом еще неделю ходила с заплаканными глазами. Я не понимал, что с ней. А сейчас знаю. Это был ее худший кошмар. То, что ее дети станут охотниками. И он осуществился. Дважды.

– Сэм.

– Знаешь, твой отец хотя бы после смерти тебе признался. Моя мама унесла тайну с собой в могилу. Она сделала все, чтобы оградить меня от охоты. И отец… Он пытался сделать тоже самое. Защитить меня. Понимаешь, за меня все решили и красиво упаковали, – распалялся Сэм. – Хоть бы кто у меня спросил, чего хочу я. Да ебал я эту вашу нормальность! Ебал! И если кто-то считает, что я неправильно живу свою жизнь, то он нихрена не знает обо мне и том, что мне нужно.

– Не надо ее ебать. Для этого у тебя есть я, – вернул Дин его тупую шутку, еще более не к месту, чем употребил ее Сэм.

Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы сбить Сэма, погасить фитиль, пока не рвануло. 

Все. Все, неопасно. Они и не с таким дерьмом справлялись.

Можно ехать. Можно жить дальше.

– Придурок, – поблагодарил Сэм.

– Сучка.


End file.
